Dark and Deemed hopeless
by jadycake
Summary: Bubbles and her sisters lead on a happy life as "normal" teenagers with barely any crime-fighting to do. But when a certain someone comes back into Bubbles' life, they would change everything. Lives were lost, friendships broken...her whole life...full of tears...pain...and love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-New story! And it's with Boomer and Bubbles this time!

Bubbles & Boomer: Yay!

Buttercup: As much as I don't want to ask, do Butch and I get our own story?

Me: Of course! And it'll be so romantic!

B.C & Butch: What?! No romance!

Me: Yes there will be romance, cause it's my story so HA! Blossom, please do the disclaimer.

Blossom: Jady doesn't own us or the RRB! She only owns the plot of the story.

* * *

(Bubbles' P.O.V)

"Girls, time to wake up!" the professor called from downstairs. I forced myself to get off my bed and get ready for another day at school. Making sure that I was dressed to my liking, I hurried downstairs.

"Good morning everyone!" I said in my usual cheerful voice. "Good morning Bubbles." The professor replied. "Hi Bubbles!" Blossom said. I smiled then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Buttercup?" I asked. "Right here!" Everyone turned to see her walking down the stairs in her usual boyish clothes.

"Typical Buttercup." Blossom mumbled. I giggled at their behavior and sat down to have breakfast with them.

Very soon we were out the door and on our way to school. While we were walking Buttercup asked, "Hey guys why do we walk to school every day if we could fly?" "Because it's more relaxing and fun and if we fly, we'd get there too quickly and we won't be able to have a proper conversation before school." Blossom replied.

"But we could always fly slowly." While they went on with their debate, I let my thoughts drift elsewhere.

I thought about my childhood days, where my sisters and I would fight crime almost every day. I remembered every single villain especially the RowdyRuff Boys.

Now those boys were just ridiculous! They almost make me wish they weren't created and that's coming from me! But there was one of them that caught my eye.

The child with the beautiful, deep blue eyes that you could just lose yourself in…

"Bubbles!" Blossoms' voice pulled me out of my trance. "Huh-what is it?" "I asked if you could help me with my art project at lunch today." She said. "Oh, sure!" I replied. I then realized that we were already in our first period class. 'Was I dazed for that long?' I thought to myself.

"Good morning, class." Our math teacher said as he walked in. I was paying attention until my thoughts drifted back to the blue-eyed boy from my childhood.

As I stared out the window, I thought I saw someone looking at me from behind the big oak tree in the school yard.

"Bubbles!" my teacher called, pulling me back to the present. "Please pay attention!" he said firmly. "Sorry, Mr. Heart." I apologized blushing bright pink cause' I knew all eyes were on me.

"Rriinngg" 'Thank goodness!' I thought.

It was finally time for my favorite class. Art! As I went happily to class, I continued thinking about my previous suspicions, and I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was gonna happen to me.

* * *

So, what do you think so far?  
Kinda boring right? I know. But it gets better, I promise!

So…um, review and get-

Brick & Blossom: Chocolate chip cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back every body! Today i would like to introduce someone. This is april, one of my many creations!

April: Hello people of fanfiction!

PPG & RRB: Hi April.

She plays a kind of important part later down on the story.

April: Kind of important?

Yes. End of please do the disclaimer!

Bubbles: Okay!Jady doesn't own us or the RRB. She only owns the plot and her !

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Finally, lunch is here!" Buttercup said as she walked to the cafeteria with her sisters. They sat at their usual table and began to eat. Blossom noticed Bubbles barely touched her food. "Bubbles what's wrong?" she asked. "Oh- I was just thinking…" she replied.

They continued to eat in silence until Bubbles spoke up. "Blossom, is it okay if I helped you with your project at home?" she asked. "Sure, I guess." Blossom replied.

They spent the rest of their lunch time talking with friends until the bell rang for class. They bid their farewells to their friends and went their separate ways.

* * *

(Bubbles' P.O.V)

When I left my sisters, I headed to my geography class and took my seat next to the window. When the teacher walked in she said we had a pop quiz. 'Oh, great! Something else to worry about!' I thought as I tried to remember the notes from our previous geography class.

When I was finished I noticed everyone else was still working so I suddenly took interest in what was going on outside the window.

As soon as I looked, I saw someone peeking from behind one of the trees. The first thing I noticed was that they had deep blue eyes exactly like… 'Wait a minute' I thought as I looked again.

I still saw those piercing blue eyes staring back at me. 'This can't be real!' I started getting nervous.

* * *

"Miss Scott, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked. "Go ahead." She replied. With that I quickly walked out of the class and made my way to the washrooms. I washed my face. 'I must be seeing things!' I thought. This had to be the case. I mean they disappeared years ago without a trace!

I started to calm down when I heard the bell. 'Only one more class to go!'

Finally the bell rang and it was Friday so we had the whole weekend ahead of us! "Hi girls!" I greeted my sisters with a smile on my face. "Hey Bubbles." They replied.

As we exited the school, I told them I'd fly home this time. "Umm… okay. See you at home then." Buttercup said. "Be careful!" Blossom added. "I will!" I said and waved them goodbye as I shot off into the sky.

As I flew, the events of today weighed heavily on my mind. 'Calm yourself. You're just being paranoid!" I reassured myself that it wasn't worth worrying about and went home in a peaceful state of mind.

* * *

"Hello professor!" I said as I entered the house. "Good evening Bubbles. Where are your sisters?" he asked. "Oh, they walked." I replied. "I'm going to take a shower. Tell me when the get back!" he nodded in understanding and I went upstairs to refresh myself.

* * *

When I came out of the shower, I saw a letter on my bed. "Who could this be from…?" I thought aloud. I opened the letter and read it. I was shocked by what it said and I paled instantly when I saw the name at the bottom.

* * *

Bubbles: What did the note say?

Me:It's a surprise!

Blossom: Guys!Harry Styles is on the phone!

Me & Bubbles: OMG!*fangirling*

Boomer: They are obsessed... so please review and get-

April: A cake!

Boomer:Yes, thank you April!


End file.
